


Lessons

by filial



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filial/pseuds/filial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

"Shall I?" Kíli whispered, toying lightly with the end of one of Fíli's many braids. 

Fíli jerked away, rolling onto his side. "I'm still mad," he rumbled. "You could've been killed." 

Kíli huffed, and glared at the stars. "I am a better warrior than you give me credit for, brother," he said. 

Abruptly, Fíli rolled back and pinned Kíli to the ground, his familiar bulk blocking out the night sky. "You are still a beardless boy," he said, and tweaked Kíli's chin. "And I could not bear to lose you."

Kíli didn't dignify that with an answer, choosing instead to press up against his brother. Fíli hissed and ground down, and Kíli imagined he could feel the heat of his cock through the thick layers of leather. 

"A little boy with his arrow and bow," Fíli murmured, breath hot on Kíli's face. "Playing at fighting with the men." 

Kíli let out a strangled moan, fingers scrabbling uselessly at Fíli's arms. Fíli leaned closer, still rutting against him, and scraped his teeth through Kíli's sparse beard.

"A boy, like the one I found in my chambers after sword practise," Fíli continued, nuzzling Kíli's throat. Kíli's breath came hard and fast, and in desperation he hooked his calves around Fíli's. "Naked, with his fat little prick in his hand, all wrapped up in my furs." Fíli released Kíli's shoulder's and took hold of his hips, pulling him up to meet his thrusts. "Oh, brother, you were so surprised to see me," he said.

"You were early," Kíli panted, breath harsh in his throat. 

Fíli grinned, wicked in the moonlight. "You stared right at me and came all over your little fist," Fíli said, groaning slightly on his exhale. 

Kíli fumbled for his brother's belt, cursing - not for the first time - the double buckle. 

"Left messy ropes of spunk all over my bed, you little brat," Fíli said, grinding closer and helping Kíli not a whit. 

"Oh, please, brother," Kíli whined, voice half a sob, and finally worked his hand into Fíli's trousers. 

Fíli hissed, the cords of his neck visible even through the tangle of his hair. "Always so impatient," he panted, his cock thick and hard in Kíli's hand. "Have you learned nothing from me?" 

Kíli worked his own trousers open one-handed, and brought their cocks together with a moan. "I've learned much and more, brother," he said, sucking in a breath as the flared head of Fíli's cock caught on his own. They both groaned, and Fíli rested his forehead against Kíli's with a sigh.

"I've learned how you like it," Kíli said, fingers squeezing. Fíli hummed, voice a question, and Kíli squeezed again, sliding their cocks together. "I know how to please you," he continued. "I've learned you like to watch me, your hands on your thighs while you sprawl in your chair. You like to pretend you're unaffected, that I can't see the thick line of your cock through your trousers while I come all over myself." 

Fíli groaned, the sound pained, and sat up suddenly. He pulled Kíli across his thighs, his fingers hard on Kíli's ass. "Tell me," he growled, and thrust against Kíli's hip. 

"You like this," Kíli said, threading his hands through Fíli's hair. "But you like this even more." He took the beaded braid of Fíli's beard in his mouth and tugged, relishing the crazed look that entered Fíli's eyes, the way his thrusts turned sloppy, the sudden blurt of wetness. "That's it, brother," he murmured, hands hard in Fíli's hair. "Fuck me. Teach me a lesson." He bit at Fíli's mouth, savage. 

Fíli groaned and snorted, fingers bruising hard on Kíli's hips, and jerked against him. 

"Little- little boy," he managed, and spent himself on Kíli's belly. "Finish yourself," he said, grinning at Kíli's groan, and did nothing at all to help as Kíli tugged frantically on his own cock. 

"Fíli," he said, "oh Fíli, please," and only then did Fíli tip him back and take him in hand, knocking Kíli's hand out of the way. Kíli shuddered and gasped, coming apart in his brother's arms.

They lay together, fairly swooning in one another’s embrace. Fíli’s weight was comforting, the slight clinking of his beads familiar in this strange land.

“I don’t know how it is that once again, I have tried to teach you a lesson and, once again, you have learned nothing,” Fíli finally grumbled. 

“I learn the important things,” Kíli told him, smiling. 

Above him, the stars shone on, and Fíli there beside him.


End file.
